Egoísta del amor
by Nanaminam00
Summary: Advertencia: Ligero Yuri/Gore. No apto para gente sensible. Au. Cuento corto. Lucy fue una niña mimada de siempre, y se apoderaba de todos sus caprichos. Sin embargo, cuando se da cuenta de que no puede poseer a una persona, su adorada amiga Levy. Quiere buscar a alguien que pague el precio de su egoísmo.


**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Advertencia: Contenido homosexual (lésbico) y un poco de sangre. No apto para personas sensibles.**

 **Egoísta del amor.**

La niña lloró. Bueno, ya no era tan niña, pero en su corazón todavía moraba algo de dulzura y alegría. Lloró porque estaba triste, aunque esa tristeza no era suya.

Le era difícil comprender porque se sentía así, jamás le había pasado. Cada que lloraba siempre era por cosas superficiales, plásticas, cada uno de esos motivos eran vulgares sinsentidos. Sin embargo, esta vez lloró con dolor, con el verdadero.

Fue porque su amiga de corazón amable perdió el amor. Y si se pierde el amor, bien sabido es que se pierde todo. Su amiga temblaba y enfurecida le cuestionaba a la rubia la razón de su tragedia, confundiéndola, ella nunca se había sentido tan trastornada.

Quería consolar a esa alma pura, pero no sabía cómo, ¿sería porque jamás se había preocupado por nadie más aparte de si misma? Pero ahora no soportaba sentir el dolor ajeno, que no le correspondía pero que era forzada a ver como una agujero negro se extendía y se abría paso en su pecho, hasta alcanzar el alma y ahorcarla para hacerla llorar.

No le gustaba, pero tampoco hacía nada por evitarlo, en parte porque no sabía como protegerse, pero la principal razón, era que no quería abandonar a su preciada amiga con quién había compartido momentos de complicidad.

¿Sería porque el amor endulzó su vida? Sí, un amor que suavizó sus sentimientos, que pintó el cielo, el mar y los bosques, y que de pigmento solo necesitaba ver reír a aquella muchacha que quería tanto. Tan brillante como una estrella, pero también, igual de fugaz. El corazón de la niña ahora desbordaba amor, lastimosamente amor no correspondido, porque su bien amada lloraba por alguien que no era ella y no podía evitar sentirse ansiosa, envidiosa de aquel hombre que se marchó hiriendo lo único no material que ella adoraba. Y aunque resignada ya se encontraba, conformándose con simplemente acariciar los celestes cabellos de su querido y pequeño tesoro, sus cálidas emociones aún se guardaban en una cajita sin candado. Sensibles y creciendo cada vez más.

Entonces, cuándo estas aumentaron de tal manera que sentiría que explotaría, la rubia se dio cuenta de que mentía, porque no lloraba por su amiga, por empatía. Lloraba por rencor, porque no podía ver como se perdía algo que nunca tuvo para ella sola, como todos sus demás caprichos. Su amiga se perdió en la depresión, la luz de sus ojos se ahogaba en la desesperación del despecho. Fue muy tarde, porque cuando la infante lo notó, la sangre ya escurría hasta la otra habitación y la daga que su gran amor ocultaba bajo su vestido, cayó al suelo haciendo un sordo ruido que le hirió los oídos.

Con las manos vacías, los sentimientos sin candado, el corazón lleno y miles de gotas saladas, se dio cuenta de que siempre estaría sola. Quiso confesar su amor, pero cuando susurró al frío oído de la bella mujer las dos palabras que juraban amor eterno, nada tuvo sentido. Porque ella ya jamás podría oírla.

Con el gran tornado que hirió su pecho en ese momento, dio un grito desesperado, quería que volviera, porque nunca pudo tenerla ni un segundo para si misma. No podía irse de esa manera, y si no podía hacer que regresara, el culpable pagaría el precio por no dejarla cumplir su capricho egoísta. Delicadamente, colocó el inerte cuerpo en el piso y se embarró los dedos de aquel delicioso vino carmesí que emanaba su querida y con el, se pintó los labios. Sujetó la daga antes utilizada por su preciosa adoración para acabar con su vida, y después de depositar un beso en la mejilla del cadáver para poder marcarlo, fue en busca del hombre malo y responsable.

La rubia no se quedaría sin nada, porque a pesar de todo no podía dejar de ser, una egoísta del amor.

 **Fin.**


End file.
